


Bribe

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Captain Canary A-Z [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CaptainCanaryAZ, Central City, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, prior meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard makes the mistake of trying to bribe Sara into helping him.</p><p>Set after Sara left the League but before she became The Canary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribe

Bribe

xXx

2012

Central City 

“What do you want?” Sara growled, staring down the man across from her. She had to give him credit, her “Assassin stare” wasn’t doing anything to intimidate him. This man was clearly use to dealing with dangerous people. 

“Sara Lance.” he drawled, taking a step closer and out of the shadows. “You’re suppose to be dead.” 

She didn’t respond, simply glaring at the taller man dressed in a dark blue leather jacket, black cargo's, and combat boots. Behind him stood another man, head shaved wearing some half assed fireman’s uniform. She stood her ground as he stepped closer and closer. As he neared she got a better look at him and if she were honest he was rather handsome in a dangerous sort of way. 

“Leonard, Leonard Snart.” he stuck out his hand, but she ignored it, continuing to glare at him. 

“Why did you call me here?” she finally spoke up. He took his hand away as if her words had burned him. 

“I have a job offer for you.” he told her. 

“Not interested.” she replied immediately, turning on her heels and putting some distance between them. 

“I wonder what your family would think about you miraculous resurrection?” Leonard called after her. Sara stopped short, tensing at the mention of her loved ones. The very thought of them finding out about her, of finding her at all was terrifying all on its own. Add in the fact that it could very well be this man who told them and she had no doubt it would end even worse than she’d imagined the last five years. 

Slowly Sara turned back to face him. He was smirking at her now, as if he honestly believed he had her right where he wanted. She took a step forward and as if sensing the shift in her demeanor the second man stood straight from his slouch against a stack of crates. She’d already figured out at least five different ways to take him out, but she held back hoping there might be a better way to get out of this situation. 

Leonard seemed to have sensed the change as well, the man now holding himself a bit looser, as if ready to act at a moment's notice. She took another step forward and he stepped back with one foot, angling his body away from her, a hand moving down to the holster on his leg.

“I’m curious Mr. Snart, what exactly do you think it is I’ve been doing for the last five years?” she asked. 

“Well, the news never mentioned you when they found Queen, so I assume stranded on a deserted island is the wrong answer.”

“Your assumption would be correct.” she told him and in the blink of an eye a heavy handed knife was pulled from somewhere he couldn’t see and flying directly at his associate. Before he could pull his weapon, the handle of the knife struck him at the temple knocking him backwards to lie unconscious on the floor. 

As his partner was taken down, Leonard had his gun out and trained on her, but he wasn’t quick enough as she dodged a shot and launched herself at him, knocking the gun from his hand and pinning him beneath her. The cold blade of a second knife was at his throat effectively immobilizing him better than her weight on top of him. 

“Definitely not sitting on a beach.” he muttered more to himself, the sharp edge pressing against his jugular. “An assassin then.”

She smirked. “You’re a smart man Mr. Snart. Smart enough to know that if I really wanted to kill you, you’d be dead long before that pretty little thing you’ve got waiting outside could come to your rescue. Your sister, I would assume.” she felt him tense, his gaze hardening. “So let’s make a deal shall we?” she continued, “You stay away from my family and I’ll stay away from yours.” 

“Seems fair.” he drawled. 

They continued their stare down for a moment longer, before Sara pulled away, standing from her position over him. With a final appraising tilt of her head, she smirked before walking away, disappearing into the shadows along the edge of the warehouse. 


End file.
